


回家

by 江尚寒 (jiangshanghan)



Series: 译文 translate [3]
Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: Family Feels, Family Reunions, Gen, Lionel comes home, Peller family
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangshanghan/pseuds/%E6%B1%9F%E5%B0%9A%E5%AF%92
Summary: 莱昂内尔 · 佩勒回家了。或者：索尼娅如何威胁伯克霍夫去看望他的家人。
Relationships: Seymour Birkhoff/ Sonya (Nikita 2010)
Series: 译文 translate [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682449
Kudos: 3





	回家

**Author's Note:**

  * For [will_thewisp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_thewisp/gifts).
  * A translation of [Coming Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223451) by [will_thewisp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_thewisp/pseuds/will_thewisp). 



> 这是另一首老歌，已经流传了一段时间了，但是它是这样的：我总是对伯克霍夫和他重新发现的家庭之间的互动如此之少感到有点失望，这就是我在尝试的时候所想象的。

他和他父亲没有任何关系。 好吧，除了这个人对他的存在做出了贡献这一事实。 所以。 这就回答了这个问题。 他为什么这么紧张？

他成功地避免了这一切。 他搬到伦敦去了。 索尼娅喜欢伦敦，他喜欢让索尼娅开心，但是他不能长时间隐藏在这个真相里。 她知道伦敦离华盛顿很远。 远离国家安全局总部。 远离他的父亲。 她不需要刺激他就能把事情的全部经过说出来——他总是屈服于她的意愿。

她确实花了更长的时间才说服他做点什么。 老实说，他以为自己完了。 他救了他父亲的命，他让他知道他的后代仍然活在世上，地狱，他收到一封信，宣称他是一个英雄，送到国安局，这样老人就不会死于便秘的事实，他的小儿子是一个臭名昭著的罪犯。 他没有别的事可做。 索尼娅不同意，这就是他再次踏上美国土地的原因。

“来吧，”索尼娅用胳膊肘轻轻地推了推他。

伯克霍夫只是盯着车窗外的房子。 这是他的房子。 他是在那里长大的。 他在那儿有个房间。 一个属于他自己的小空间。 他有归属感，但同时又没有归属感。 他看着房子，感到多愁善感——那种感觉轻微地刺痛着他。 但是他没有让这件事欺骗自己——他记得他父亲对他大喊大叫，他母亲失望的表情，甚至更糟——她根本没有注意到他，因为莱尔正要出门，他的预科学校领带没有拉直，或者莉莉昨晚约会迟到了，应该受到另一次训斥。 他记得努力想给人留下深刻印象却失败了。 他记得他捡起父亲的东西，努力改进，希望他的父亲能看到它的成就，但罗纳德所看到的只是一个崭露头角的罪犯。 好吧，他是对的。

“西摩? ”索尼娅靠近了一些，她的声音和她的抚摸一样温柔。

“一定要吗? ”他不喜欢自己声音中那种哀怨的语调。

“他们是你的家人，”她温柔地回答。“你不能永远把他们拒之门外。”

他转向她，目光阴沉。 “他们不是我的家人，”他争辩道。 “你们是我的家人。 尼基、迈克尔和亚历克斯，甚至连人格障碍先生萨姆也不例外。”。 “瑞安是我的家人。 这些人？ 我甚至不认识他们。”

“是的，”索尼娅一边悲伤地点点头，一边说，她的表情充满了同情。 “你确实认识他们——你就是这样救了你父亲的，记得吗。 他们是你的家人，我们也是，我们所有人，但是你在这里有一个机会，我们其他人都没有。 为了和平。 所以，求你了，”她把他的脸托在手心里，从扶手上探出身来。 “如果不是为了你自己，那就是为了我。 好吗? ”

“好吧，”他很快就屈服了。

她在他的嘴唇上轻轻地吻了一下，笑了。 “很好。” 她向后靠了靠，坐在自己的座位上，向房子挥了挥手，“现在走吧。 我一会儿再来找你。”

伯克霍夫最后犹豫了一下，然后深深地吸了一口气，下了车。 他走的时候，没有看见索尼娅骄傲地望着他。

* * *

敲门似乎是他做过的最艰难的事情。 然后他想起了阿曼达，想起了她是如何折磨他以获取关于尼基的信息，于是他就明白了这一点。 直到门打开，他再次见到了他的父亲——这是自迪拜以来的第一次。 他不知道索尼娅是否会认为这是一项已经完成的任务，他现在可以撤退了。 快点。 他勉强笑了一下。 “你好，爸爸。”

他父亲的微笑看起来同样强硬，他说: “你好，莱昂内尔。 请进，”他走到一边，示意进去。 “这也是你的房子。”

他咽下了那杯苦酒——它从来就不是苦酒——走了进去。 这和他记忆中的一模一样。 如果地板已经被改变或墙面，那么他们已经改变了精确的复制品。 唯一改变的是墙边相框里的照片。 就连衣架也和他记忆中的一模一样，有一只角断了——这是他的错。 他在房子里玩滑板时撞上了它。 他没有打算这样做，但是他在画面前停顿了一下。 他们给莉莉看舞会礼服，莉莉和莱尔毕业，莉莉和莱尔结婚。 莉莉怀孕了。 一张没有他的全家福。 他的母亲。 他。 然后他和 Lily 还有 Lyle 在花园派对上。 他生日的照片。 最后一张圣诞节和他的合影。 他很惊讶。 他本以为他们会抹去所有关于他存在的记忆，如果不是出于悲伤，那么就是为了最终摆脱他。

罗纳德耐心地等待着。 他是一个沉默寡言的人，他知道，他知道自己的智力干扰了他对世界其他地方的感觉——他以逻辑的方式处理问题，并不是每个问题都有一个干净利落的数学解决方案。 他的妻子一直是他的桥梁，但即使是她也有自己的缺点。 他们很久以前就让莱昂内尔失望了，而且他们一起做到了。 后来她因为悲伤而日渐衰弱，但他还在。 现在他有机会改变一些事情——修补他破碎的家庭。

当那个女人——索尼娅——向他伸出手时，他虽然感到吃惊，但也很高兴。 他对她能否兑现承诺不抱太大希望，但最终她还是履行了自己的诺言——多年来，他的儿子第一次站在他的面前。 他怀疑索尼娅迟早会成为他的儿媳妇---- 她已经得到了他的认可，尽管这对莱昂内尔来说并不重要。 他期待着和那个女人见面，但是他们都同意首先要做出选择的是莱昂内尔，或者是西摩。

“莱尔和莉莉在起居室等着呢，”莱昂内尔终于把注意力从墙上的照片上移开了，他说。

“他们来了? ”伯克霍夫在停下来之前问道。

“当然，”罗纳德回答，似乎答案很明显。

伯克霍夫对于这个浪子回头的惯例并不是很满意。 说实话，他宁愿再次面对阿曼达。 他很久以前就把这些人从他的生活中赶走了，而且他也学会了与他们一起生活。 见鬼，他喜欢这样，因为，当然这个家庭有过美好的时光，但在他的记忆中却太少了。 他又不是无缘无故地逃跑，装死。 他曾经是一个傲慢而易怒的少年，但他并不愚蠢，现在也不是。

索尼娅让他试一试。 他深吸了一口气。 所以他会去尝试。 他走进起居室，咧嘴大笑。 “你们好，兄弟姐妹们! ”

莉莉和莱尔看起来都很惊讶，但是莉莉却跳了起来(对于一个怀孕很久的女人来说，跳得出奇的快) ，给了弟弟一巴掌。

“是的，”他可能应该预料到这一点，他揉了揉脸颊，动了动下巴——一切都就位了，那一巴掌刺痛了他，但这绝不是他最近遭遇的最糟糕的事情。 “我看到没有什么大的变化。”

“你走了! ”她怒气冲冲地说。

“莉莉，”父亲试图插嘴，但她不肯停下来。

“你走了! ” 她又喊了起来，这次少了些愤怒，多了些痛苦。 “你离开了，你活了下来，而我们不得不埋葬你！ 好笑吗？ 你觉得好笑吗？ 你参加了葬礼吗？ 你看到我们的妈妈有多歇斯底里了吗？ 你觉得我们的痛苦有意思吗? ”

“我能感觉到你的痛苦遍布我的脸，”西摩回答道，他的表情变得沉默。 他选择后退一步，坐在扶手椅上，让他妹妹抱怨。 莉莉的脾气一向很坏，在父母面前她必须做一个乖乖女，但是他知道她生气的时候是多么的凶狠。 他以前也挨过她的巴掌。

泪水从她的眼睛里涌出，溢了出来。 她的手掌被那一巴掌刺痛，呼吸沉重。 “你一点都没变。 你太聪明了，是我们中最聪明的一个，而你却是个该死的瞎子! ” 她的诅咒让她父亲大吃一惊。 “你总是会注意到一些小事，但你从来不会着眼于大局。”

“我说，我的脸现在感觉很大，”伯克霍夫反击道。

“莉莉，”莱尔站了起来，试图让他妹妹坐回去，让她冷静下来。 毕竟，她怀孕很久了，但莉莉只是耸了耸肩。

“我们的母亲死于悲痛，”她争辩道。 “我不得不接受十年的治疗，才能接受这样一个事实: 我的小弟弟已经脱离了极限，他自杀了，我们都没有注意到任何事情。 莱尔必须这么做。 。」

“哇，你怎么会认为我是自杀的呢? ” 在所有的事情中，他只能找到一个声音来争论。

莉莉嘲笑道。 “你是最聪明的，但你不是家里唯一有头脑的人。 你悲伤地坐船出海喝醉了。 你必须知道发生事故的概率有多高。 但你还是这么做了，好像你根本不在乎似的。 不管最终这是不是一场意外——从根本上说，这是一场自杀。”

“莉莉，”西摩不知道他会说什么，他只是想让她别说话，但她打断了他的话。

“我还没说完呢，”她咆哮道。 “莱尔开始酗酒和打架。 在你的葬礼后不久，他就因为和当地的一些流氓打架而被打伤住进了医院。 你把我们每个人都撕碎了。 现在你来到这里，带着那种笑容，你生气我打了你？ 你应该庆幸我怀了罗斯，否则我就扭断你的小脖子。”

“这么说是个女孩? ” 西摩问道，希望能转移话题。 他姐姐的话很伤人。 他真的没有这样想过。 . 那是很久以前的事了，他对这一切的记忆是那么的不同。 他父亲离家出走后，他从未去看望过他。 他定期地查看莉莉和莱尔的资料，但他从未深入挖掘，也从未查看过社交网站上那些闪闪发光、精心培养的个人资料。 他所看到的正是他所期望看到的，他觉得没有理由再往下看了。 在组织招募他的时候，他已经不再调查他们了。 感觉这样太危险了。

莉莉点点头。 “她是我的第三个孩子，”她嗤之以鼻。 “莱昂内尔是第一个。 他现在五岁了。 玛丽四岁了。 他们和我丈夫在家里。”

“狮子... ... 哇，”西摩深深地呼出一口气，用手掌抵住脸，试图让自己明白这一点。 “莱昂内尔? ” 他姐姐用他的名字给她的长子取名？ 她为什么要这么做？ 他们小时候从来没有相处过。 他认为她认为他是个怪人。 只要他一出现，她就会抓狂。 她从来没有时间陪他。 与此同时，他想起了她是如何带他去看电影的，而其他人都不会。 她是如何成为送给他礼物的那个人。

这时，莉莉毫无顾忌地公开哭了起来。 她用父亲提供的手帕大声擤鼻涕。 “当然，”她大声地吸了一口气，“我真想现在就杀了你，但我很高兴你还活着。 而且你回来了! ” 她哭得很伤心，西摩无法忍受，他起身坐在她旁边的沙发上。

“我很抱歉，”他说。 “我从来没有想过。 . 对不起，我伤害了你，”他承认，莉莉向他发起了攻击，给了他一个期待已久的拥抱。 他用双臂环抱着她，拍拍她的背。 “对不起，”他再次道歉。 “对不起，你太伤心了。 我对发生的一切感到抱歉。”

莉莉后退了一点，“我很抱歉你没有别的出路了。”

“我知道爸爸对你很严厉，”莱尔第一次说话，从莉莉的肩膀上看过去。 “但他不在我身上，我太自私了。 。」

“我也好不到哪儿去，”西摩打断了他的话。

“我希望你知道我们一直在你身边，”过了一会儿，莱尔终于说。 “尽管我不确定当时这是否是真的。”

莉莉哭得更厉害了，伯克霍夫感到有点担心，因为他的衬衫越来越湿。 “莉兹？ 莉莉? ” 他轻轻地问道，一边戳着她的肩膀，一边还半抱着她。 他记得的那个姐姐总是很自信，看起来镇定自若——穿着衬衫哭泣的那个姐姐，坦率地说，把他吓坏了。

她又缩回去用手帕擤鼻子。 “是荷尔蒙作祟，”她说，挥了挥手，不小心把手帕扔了。 “我生完孩子还是会拧断你的脖子。”

“只要别朝我开枪，我们就成交，”他咧嘴笑着说。

她咆哮着，轻轻地推了推他的肩膀。“没有承诺，”但是她的话语背后没有力量和愤怒。

“好了，现在一切都结束了，”罗纳德终于开口说话了。 “我去拿点茶来，”他急忙走开了。

莉莉微微一笑。“他很不舒服，”她说。“他还是不擅长表达情绪。”

“这不仅仅是一场表演，这是一场完整的表演，”莱尔冷冷地说，但他的话里没有什么尖刻的意思。

莉莉推了他一下，“那两个人都不会说我说的话的一半。 我们所经历的一切都没有，”她对弟弟说。 “也许我两者都不会，但是怀孕让我非常情绪化。 你需要听到它。 你需要知道。”

西摩心不在焉地点了点头。 他勉强同意了，但当时一切都那么新鲜，那么原始，很难弄清楚他到底是怎么想的。 内疚。 他肯定感到有些内疚。

莉莉更多地转向她的弟弟，“我告诉你这些不是为了让你难过。”

伯克霍夫尖锐地看着她，模仿着一记耳光打在自己脸上。

“好吧，不仅仅是为了让你难受，”莉莉懊恼地补充道。 泪水在她的脸颊上干涸，满面通红，但是有着明亮的眼睛——她就像伯克霍夫记忆中的年轻女孩一样美丽。 “我告诉你是为了不再有秘密。 没有更多的事情我们希望对方知道，但从来没有说。 我希望我们——我们所有人——再次成为一家人，我们不能退缩。 所以，是的，这很残酷。 真的很丑，我很生你的气，但我不怪你，而且，最重要的是，我爱你，傻瓜。”

“莉莉。 . 我，”他犹豫了一下。 他爱他的妹妹吗？ 他确信他应该这么做。 是吗？ 他还没有准备好。 “我也希望如此。 我也希望我们能成为一家人。”。

“太好了，”莉莉第一次笑了笑，拍了拍他的手。 “现在，有一天晚上我会带汤姆和莱尔去，你会带艾伦去，你也会带你的女朋友去。 但今晚我们叙叙旧好吗？ 我想知道你所做的一切。”

他显然不能把一切都告诉她。 但是他和他的家人分享了他的故事。 整个晚上，莉莉坐在那里，紧紧握着他的手。 不知怎么的，这让他比任何人都受欢迎。


End file.
